Parafilias
by BachmannMK
Summary: A veces las apuestas pueden ser una buena forma de conocer a un alto y guapo hombre de ojos verdes. Cherik. X-men. AU.
1. Chapter 1

No estaba bien mentalmente.

Siempre había visto el mismo en mal las apuestas y había caído de forma infantil en su delirio etílico, en la más aberrante y a vergonzante de todas.

"_-¡Vamos, Charles!_

_-Si de verdad quieres probar que no te asustan los raritos, entra allí"_

Los raritos…

En un barrio alejado de su hogar había una colonia de clubes de lo más variados, sabia por rumores de que es lo que se trataba y en el mismo, había uno en específico que a todo el mundo le ponía los vellos de punta.

"Súcubo"

El mismo nombre era algo de estremecer y Charles no podía esperar a salir de allí y darse una ducha.

La apuesta consistía en entrar y pasar allí mínimo seis horas, claro que no se esperaba en entre las reglas del lugar estuviera firmar acuerdos confidenciales y antor tu entrada y salida del mismo.

Realmente, tenía miedo.

El mismo cantinero le había mirado con pena y burla al verlo entrar, un completo fuera de lugar entre todos esos hombres de elegantes trajes y cuero negro. Estaba a punto de salir de allí cuando un suave pensamiento entro a su mente sin control.

"_Hermoso"…_

Charles era gay, que no hubiera nunca duda de ello, pero sentir la admiración de un hombre que se autodenominaba "amo" le perturbaba bastante…

En especial porque sabía que el en ese ambiente acabaría siendo un sumiso más sin espera nasa de ejercer control sobre otra persona, quería voltear y mirar los ojos del hombre que lo miraba de esa manera pero su cabeza estaba firmemente pegada al final de su vaso medio lleno incluso el chico detrás de la barra se había quedado frente a él, pero sus pensamientos parecían estar muy bien cerrados por que solo pudo apreciar uno.

"_Eric"  
>¿Quién era Eric?<em>

_-_He, chico, creo que te buscan.

-¿A mí?

Mantenía la mirada en su vaso, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar al guapo hombre frente a sí.

-Ten cuidado y… a menos que quieras una aventura, levanta la cabeza estas casi en una postura sumisa, es normal que te miren tanto y tan fijo si no haces más que provocarlos.

Charles al instante levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos profundos ojos café claro y una sonrisa ladina.

-¿De qué manera puede provocarlos el que lleve la cabeza gacha?

-Niño, ¿a qué viniste?

-Perdí una apuesta, ¿vale?

-No, no es solo por eso, ¿cierto?

Charles se sonrojo hasta la punta de los pies antes la afirmación tan enérgica del otro hombre.

-¡Por supuesto que solo es por la a 'puesta!

-¿Ni un poco de curiosidad por saber algo de aquí?

Paso una mano por su nuca pensando seriamente en la respuesta a esa pregunta el por qué estaba hablando con ese hombre como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Súcubo era un lugar que causaba curiosidad y miedo a partes iguales pero ciertamente Charles no era del tipo prejuicioso y mentiría si negara que la idea de ser sometido lo excitaba un poco, mas sin embargo una investigación web acerca del tema le había hecho desistir casi inmediatamente, realmente no sabría si le gustaría probar aquello.

La idea de venir era exclusivamente por la apuesta, su curiosidad y morbo habían terminado el mismo día que inicio.

-No negare que alguna vez la curiosidad por este sitio fue más fuerte que el sentido común, pero eso se acabó hace tiempo, averigüe lo suficiente para saber que las nalgadas y arneses y cuero látigos… no serían para mí en ningún aspecto.

-¿Lo probaste, chico?

-Charles, por favor, y no… puede más el miedo que la curiosidad o la excitación.

-No todo es sexual…

-¡No me malentiendas!, leí sobre el tema, no soy prejuicioso hay cosas que le gustan y función a algunas personas y está bien, yo soy gay y se lo que es eso del prejuicio lo último que haría sería opinar mal al respecto o tacharlos de enfermos...

-Relájate, chico. No tienes que hacer un discurso, no me tienes que convencer de nada, por tu rostro se ve que no, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo aquí. Y está bien, muchos amos incluso han empezado aquí como tú, chico, por juegos o curiosidad.

-No sé si quiera probarlo… entre aquí con la idea de salir corriendo en cuanto pasaran las cuatro horas y ahora me dices todo esto…

-Charles, ya han pasado cuatro horas y media, puedes marcharte, pero hazme un favor y vuelve el próximo fin de semana. Quiero que veas algo, ¿de acuerdo? Te cobrare doble la bebida si te niegas.

-Está bien…

-Logan, chico.

-Está bien, Logan, volveré. Hasta el sábado, y espero no arrepentirme.

20 minutos después de pagar y firmar su salida decidió caminar un tramo antes de pedir un taxi, tenía muchas cosas que procurar.

¿De verdad había aceptado ir a un espectáculo masoquista?

¿Se había vuelto loco?

Metió la mano en su pantalón y llamo al número de la empresa d taxis previamente ya guardado en su agenda para ir a su casa y dormir.

Sin percatarse en algún momento de la mirada que lo seguía detrás de una nube de tabaco…


	2. Primera parafilia, Charles Vouyer

Charles estaba excitado, aun faltaban dos dias para el viernes y el estaba a punto de hacerle un hoyo al piso del espacio entre su baño y sala.

Se resistia a masturbarse, en otro sitio fuera del baño y solo por el echo de volver a ese lugar.

Se acerco al trinchero de la cocina lavo sus manos y salio de la casa a caminar, un paseo le serviria para distraerse de todo pensamiento con respecto a subcubo. Habia mostrado a sus amigo que habia aparecido en el lugar y el tiempo que se habia quedado y despues habia casi lanzado a Raven y Azael al sofa para poderse desahogar lo que tanto lo aquejaba: Lo mucho que le gusto que lo miraran como sumiso, qu lo apreciaran y que una voz que solo habia escuchado mentalmente no salia de sus recuerdos atormentandolo con sus elogios dandole un rostro sombrio y aroma a tabaco. Dos motivos eran los que tenia para volver a ese lugar, cumplir su promesa con Logan y preguntar que carajos debia hacer para conseguir un amo. Sus investigaciones en internet no habian sido la mejor de las ayudas y no tenia ni idea de que hacer pero las manos en sueños de alguen pellizcando sus pezones con fuerza y la misma voz que susurro en su cabeza aquellas palabras ordenandole no correrse lo ponian mal. No estaba en su costumbre tener sueños eroticos, no estaba en su costumbre ir a esos lugar no estaba en su costumbre obedecer una voz que parecia estar solo en su mente a cada momento del dia.

"No, Charles, no comas eso", "toma ese autobus","duermete ya"

Esas y mas ordenes sin sentido solo podian con su mente y cordura haciendo que tuviera mas de media hora corriendo en zapatos y traje de tres piesas en un parque cercano a su casa. Queria saber quien era el sujeto que lo tenia asi solo con su voz y saber si el mundo de Subcubo podia ser su mundo.

Dejo de correr por un momento agachandose un poco, apoyando las amnos sobre sus muslos mirando hacia el frente jadeando con la frente goteando en sudor.

Estubo en esa postura unos minutos hasta que su respiraciuon se normaliso, se irgio lentamente para comenzar a caminar de regreso a su casa y poder tomar un baño, correr con esa ropa no era la mejor y mas cuerda de sus opciones.

A la mañana siguiente ya en el trabajo se topo con una sensacion conocida, esa misma mirada.

Se viro de forma brusca dejando con la boca abierta a su compañero y observo la lejania de una ancha espalda alejandose...

El viernes en la mañana estaba casi trepandose en las paredes y mordiendo a sus alumnos a quienes trato mas brusco de lo habitual ganandose varias miradas sorprendias y algunas preocupadas cuando tiro accidentalemnte la botella de agua de seis litros. sobre un bote de practicamente nula capacidad.

Tomo uno de sus mejores trajes de saco y se vistió luego de bañarse y perfumarse, abotono la camisa blanca dejando el primer botón suelto.

Salio de su casa abotonando el saco y caminando hacia la salida. Esperando que lo que estaba apunto de hacer no fuera un error.


	3. Primera parafilia, Charles Vouyer (Par

Soño con sexo, sudor y cuerdas.

Con una piel blanca y lunares en la espalda.

Salpicando esas redondas nalgas con aceite de rosas o canela y depsues golpearlas hasta ponerlas rosadas y tibias.

Erik entro al club como quien se sabe dueño de su area, firmando el tipico contrato y subiendo los escalones acomodando el saco gris perla sobres sus amplios hombros.

Camino por el pasillo hasta la habitacion donde el show de esa noche seria expuesto y busco su asiento privado entre las mesas acordinadas mirando en todas direcciones buscando esa suave y palida piel, miro a los asistentes acomodar las sillas sobre el escenario y dejar la mesa con instrumentos al lado. Dejo su mente vagar en sus recuerdos sobre el palido chiquillo, dejando su mente en blanco y sus ojos en un punto fijo sobre la pared.

En la entrada del lugar se encontraba Charles, frmando la documentacion y atando la pulsera que le identificaba como sumiso disponible en su muñeca. Sigui las instrucciones de la rubia guapisima de la entrada y entro con algo de miedo y excitacion al salon privado de los espectaculos, busco entre las mesas la numero seis y tomo asiento en la silla blanca y mas baja que ocultaba la mayor parte de su anatomia y aflojo uno de los botones de la gabardina negra, miro curioso alrededor cuando la sintio de nuevo. "_Esa mirada"_

Discretamente llevo dos dedos a su frente y busco a la persona dueña de esa energia an posesiva con el.

"Casi me quema"...

Salto de la silla en cuanto las luces quedaron mas bajas y y el hambiente se volvio pesado. Sintio a todo el mundo ponerse serio y una voz llamandolo... viro la cabeza con disimulo en varias ocaciones hasta que una mirada lo atrapo.

Era un hombre fornido, de ojos verdes profundos acentuados por las sombras y luces de la sala.

Charles apenas era conciente de los sonidos y explicaciones sobre el escenario, no podia apartar la vista de esa mirada que lo incitaba.

Una melodia seductora invadio sus oidos y lo puso en toma...

"Mira el escenario, sumiso"...

Escucho la voz que lo habia atormentado toda esa semana y no pudo evitar hacer caso de ella, lo que se topo no fue para menos.

En el peltre alto se encontraba Logan con el pecho al desnudo, colocando una pinzas para pezon en un muchacho delgado y pequeño que gemia en voz baja por la mordaza en su boca.

Un hilo de saliva bajaba por el largo cuello del joven mientras este se retorcia y parecia pedir mas, todo el mundo estaba mirando el espectaculo igual que el. Podia escuchar en su mente los murmullos sobre lo excitante que resultaba o si alguien queria sobar sus rodillas por el dolor de estar así por horas caminado o hasta corriendo.

"No pienses en los demas, tocate"

Miro hacia la mesa del hombre para encontrarse con una mirada cargada de muchas cosas, recorrio el rostro del hombre con la mirada, admirando la belleza del mismo y pensando que como pudo no notarlo antes.

"Si me miraras, sera a los ojos, Pet. Mete tu mano en tu pantalon y masturbate."

-Ahhhhh...

Charles escucho los gemidos del muchacho al parecer ecien liberado y no pudo evitar pensar en lo genial que sonaban esos murmullos para tocarse...

Fijo su mirada en la socarrona frente a el he introdujo su mano al pantalon, sobre la ropa interior acariciando lentamente.

"Rapido... Esto solo dura media hora..."

Apresuro el ritmo sobre su mano y apreto la mandibula gimiendo interiormente.

"Mirame, Pet. Correte mirandome. Suelta todo lo que no has echo estos dias... "

Miro al hombre que se mordia el labio mirandolo y se corrio echando la cabeza al frente. Ahora entendia por que las cortinas tan largas.

"Limpiate, nos vemos en el callejon. Quitate la pulsera."

El hombre paso tras el dejando a su paso una frgancia cara de tabaco, licor fino y masculinidad por todos lados. Lo sientio rozar su espalda levemente y lo hizo querer salir pitando tras el en tiempo record.

Miro al escenario mientras se acomodaba la ropa, mirando a Logan giñarle un ojo he incitandolo a salir tras el otro, para despues inclinarse y morder el pezon del chico.

-Amo!

Charles sujeto su gabardina evitando el frio cuando una mano lo empujo dentro del callejo y una boca practicamente violo la suya.

El beso era violento y brusco, el hombre sobre el era mucho mas alto que el y lo obligaba a mantener la cabeza echada atras, y una fuerza mas grande que el le obligaba a responder el beso. Las manos fuertes lo elevaron por el traser hasta pegarlo a la pared haciendolo gemir fuertemente y que se sujetara de los hombros contrarios. El otro lo separo bruscamente pegando su frente a su hombro djandolo rodear su cuello con los brazos y recargar la cabeza en la pared jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-¿Obedeces a todo el mundo siempre?

-¿Que?

La cabeza contraria se elevo de su hombro y clavo sus esmeraldas en el y sonrio.

-Mucho gusto, Pet. Soy Erik Lensher, tu amo.

_**Adelanto:**_

_**"-Amo...**_

_**-¿Como me quieres, Pet?..."**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER. ;u;**_


End file.
